1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multimedia outlet arrangement and, more particularly, relates to a novel multimedia outlet housing or module possessing a capacity for the connection and containment of a variety of electrical and electronic media. More particularly, the invention is also directed to the provision of a modular multimedia outlet housing adapted to contain a plurality of fiber/UTP connections, and which includes fiber storage facilities and plastic surface raceway compatibility for a multiplicity of the most diverse applications.
In more recent years, electrical systems and devices which are employed in business and industry and also for domestic home usage have generated a requirement for an increased provision of access points or connections for the operation of widely diverse types of electrical equipment. For instance, such equipment may require various kinds of power outlets to facilitate connections with lighting, heating, air conditioning, kitchen appliances and other components. Furthermore, connections may also be required for HPW jacks, F-type connectors, BNC's, RCA's and numerous other types of connector choices, all of which necessitate their own connecting access points.
The foregoing has caused the need for providing a single modular unit or housing which is adapted to contain the various connecting points for the most diverse types of electrical appliances and equipment so as to enable the elimination of dispersed, cumbersome and frequently unsightly exposed wiring and receptacle locations, and allow for the provision of essentially a single multimedia outlet housing or module which combines practically all of these connections for numerous diverse commercial and household services.
A particularly advantageous aspect in providing a multimedia outlet module would be to provide a single housing or receptacle for the connectors of numerous electrical service lines or cables, different types of ribbon wires, telephone service, radio wave signal reception and coaxial cable amongst numerous other types of electrical wiring and fiber systems.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Currently, various types of multimedia outlet systems and modular housings are known in the technology, each essentially being designed to enable the connection, within a single housing or module, of pluralities of potentially diverse types of electrical appliance and power services.
Schenk U.S. Pat. No. 4,778,399 discloses a multi-service electrical outlet module which is adapted to be wall-mounted and which includes a box structure having recessed wall portions, each of which is adapted to provide connections or groups of connections for various types of electrical or power services. The recess in the box structure in which the plates or wall surfaces are arranged is adapted to be closed by means of suitable cover plate elements which may be attached through clamping elements or the like. Although this multi-service electrical outlet module enables the containment of a plurality of diverse electrical outlets and service connections, the interchanging or replacement of one type of electrical connection with another is rendered extremely difficult without having to substantially disassemble the entire module. Moreover, there is no provision for preventing the crimping of wires and cables which, at times, may lead to the breakage of fibers and resultant failure of one or more of the electrical services.
Volansky et al. U.S. Design Pat. No. 378,674 discloses a surface mounted multimedia outlet housing wherein a plurality of connecting locations are provided for different types of electrical systems or services in a comparable array of recesses formed in the housing.